Change
by CookieMumster
Summary: Moving on from the past and into a happier future is not always easy. This is set after Paris and Andy has stayed at Runway. Rated M for language. Has not been beta read so any mistake is my own.
1. Chapter 1

As a mobile phone was thrown haphazardly across a desk "Arghh, bloody hell why me?" was all that was heard bouncing off the walls in the dark halls of the Runway office.  
>"Bad month, that's all. Just a bad month. I mean i could not have this bad a karma"<br>Pacing up and down, the voice continued as the beautiful brunette woman tried to figure out what to do next. She was very aware that at anytime now the book would be in her hands ready for her to deliver to the townhouse and that she would have to be completely focused on that, but for now so much was bouncing through her mind.  
>"Ok, so i do my usual and get the hell out of there as fast as i possibly can. Why tonight? after all this time what could have possibly made them want to spend time with me?" Andy groaned as her head hit the table. "I'm so screwed"<p>

'Thud' "Here's the book Andy"  
>"Gee how many times have i told you not to throw it around Mark? Do you realise what Miranda will do to you if she knew about this?"<br>"Um im sorry, i didn't even.. It's just that, and you, and then. Ah hell im going home. Good luck."  
>"Mark, what? You obviously have something you want to say. Right?"<br>"Nooo? Well yer, it's just that you seem to be able to do whatever you want, and she never say's a word and the rest of us even breath in her direction and we get the 'look'"  
>Andy chuckling "Really? well if you knew how many times i had received that look before i pulled my head out my arse and focused on what i could do to make her days easier. Ah screw it you are not going to work it out until you are without a job because of your carelessness. I have this to deliver. Bye." She walks away grabbing her purse and jacket, whilst shaking her head.<p>

"We're there Miss Sacks" 30 minutes later Roy pulls up out front of the townhouse  
>"Thank's Roy, you can head off home now. I'm heading out to see some old friends once i leave here" she says sounding rather dejected.<br>"You sure miss, it's just you don't sound very happy about it?"  
>"Yep im not, but you gotta do what you gotta do. I guess" Andy sighs as you climbs out the car<br>"Yep. Totally don't need this right now"

Andy walks through the front door, places the book on the front table and the dry cleaning in the hallway cupboard and ever so quietly walks out the front door, locking it and then down the steps. She looks left and right whilst making a decision as to which way would be the best to arrive at the club her supposed friends were at.  
>8 months and she had not heard anything off either of them and now all of a sudden they want to freaking catch up and have a drink? 'nope something is suspicious here' is all that she could think over the last 7 hours ever since the plans were made.<br>Arriving Andy made her way to the stocky woman standing at the entrance  
>"Yo, girl,long time no see"<br>"Been busy Mag, had a lot of shit to sort through"  
>"All good girl. Just good to see you back. Doug and Lily are already inside and i am pretty damn sure Nate went in as well"<br>"Fuck! I really do not need this shit right now! Seriously do they think i am going to get with his arse again or apologise for what he thinks is wrong?"  
>"Dunno girl. If you need any help to get out of here just holla, i be comin"<br>"Ok hun i will let you know" Andy smiles sadly and makes her way into the pounding music.

Spotting the people she was there to see wave at her and disappointed that there was an extra one at the table. Shaking her head Andy begins to make her way to the table and all she can think about is how angry she was. She feels railroaded into seeing someone she had no wish to lay eyes on again. Especially after the harsh words he had screamed at her as he left the small apartment they had shared since they had moved to New York.  
>Much to her chagrin they were on her case the second she walked up to the table "Andy you're here. I didn't think you would be able to get away from work" was the first comment from her supposed best friend Lily. Straight away Doug tells her to hush and points at a chair for Andy to sit in.<br>"Hi girl" he say's leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek.  
>"Hey Dougie, long time no see" was her barely heard reply.<br>"So do i get one of the Andy?"  
>"What Nate"<br>"A kiss?"  
>"No that's not going to be happening and you should be damn lucky i have not slapped you in the face and walked away already. I had no idea you were going to be here and to be honest with you if i had known there is no way i would have came. So no Nate you will not be getting one"<br>"Shit Andy why are you so pissed at him?"  
>"You know what Lil. If you had asked me when it happened i would have told you. Instead you avoid me like the plague for months on end. You don't return my calls, texts or any other form of communication. So right now i really don't care if you never forgive me for telling you to keep out of my business and thankyou for deserting and hurting me when you think i changed" Andy stands pushing her chair back and begins walking away from a table of people who were angry because she had grown up and had finally began to find her place in the world.<br>"Andy wait, please come back"  
>Turning back to the image of the people who were once consider her family she just cant do it. She looks into the eyes of the one who had asked her to come back and tells him "I can't. I don't want to go through this again because nothing has changed, and by the looks of this ambush nothing will. Goodbye, i wish you all the best"<br>"What the hell have we done?" was heard coming from the table..  
>With tears in her beautiful big sad eyes she turns around and walks out of the club and does not look back again.<p>

After climbing in the first taxi she could find Andy gave her address and made her way home, where she climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****Rating has changed due to my potty mouth. Therefore at times my characters will also express themselves in less than proper language. As before i do not have a beta, therefore any mistake is my own***

After a fortnight Andy is at her limit. Daily messages on her private phone and notes in her mailbox. All from Lily and Doug trying to get her to talk to them. Trying to get her to understand that they never knew why the relationship between her and Nate had ended and that they had now dragged the reason out of him. Asking if they can meet with her and now it looks like they have recruited another person into their attempts. She is at the point where she just needs to vent her anger and frustration before she explodes and says or does something that she can not take back. Standing in the wardrobe with Nigel during her lunch break, after receiving yet another message is when it happens. .

"Daily, bloody every day and while im trying to do my fucking job. Understand? Do they freaking understand anything at all. Do they have any idea how damn annoying it is to have this shit to deal with while i am trying so hard to just forget and move on, and now my mother. My own bloody mother ringing me out of the blue to tell me that i need to let them explain and how they are so sorry they did what they did. Really?"

"Hey 6 whats going on?" Nigel asks looking at her with a tender look of concern.  
>"Friends" she spits out saying the word with disdain.<p>

"Oh sweetie are they still on your case?"  
>"I am getting anywhere from a couple to over 10 messages a day. All with the same theme. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. Please meet with us. Then last night mum. I just never thought they would try to suck up through her. She is meant to be on my side and listen to what i have to say. Does she? No. She starts going on about the same shit they did. I hung up on her Nigel and when she rang back i sent it to voicemail. This is what my life has come to. I am pretty much all alone now" Andy is now standing there with tears running down her face as she has slowly released the anger, and taking its place is hurt and rejection.<p>

"Why would they want to talk to me if they hate who i am now so much? I wasnt even the one who split Nate and i up, but NO! of course they blame me and working here at Runway. Cut me off and out of their life's when i needed them most. I mean yeah i wasnt always able to be with him or them but fuck at least i tried to keep our relationships. He was the one who walked away, he was the one i have found out cheated during the last 3 months we were together. I mean neither one of them cared enough to find out why. They just coddled and sympathised with him. They didn't even ask me Nigel. Had i really changed so much that they could no longer love me or care about me. All they ever did was bitch about my job and the fact that i had more priorities than just them. It made me so frustrated that they went on and on about it?"

During Andy's rambling explanation Nigel had moved to her side and gathered her in his arms. He held her while she cried from all the turmoil she felt in her head and heart. He made sure to keep hold of her when her sobbing and shaking started to slow down and gradually stop.

Feeling her try to pull back he kept his arm around her as he leant back and raised his other hand to her cheek to wipe the remains of the tears off her face. Feeling this comforting move Andy found herself sobbing again and is pulled back to Nigel's shoulder.

"Its ok sweetie just let it all out. You're not alone" Is told to Andy's shaking frame  
>"It hurts so much Nigel. Why does this hurt so much?"<br>"You never really get over betrayal sweetie and the worst kind of betrayal comes from those we consider the closest. You just learn to live with it and over time the pain will lessen and become easier to push aside"  
>"I really hope your right"<br>"Huh?" Nigel gives Andy the most annoyed look he can manage "You doubt your fairy godfather?"  
>A slight smile crosses her features and with a smirk and a shake of the head "Nope you are always right. Thankyou Nige you have no idea how much i needed this"<br>"Trust me, i am sure i know how much you need this. Now what about that other thing we talked about?"

Looking around the room Andy answers whilst she seems to be doing anything to not have to meet his eyes "Which thing is that? we have had a lot of talks over the last few months?"  
>"Andy. You know damn well what i am talking about"<br>Sheepish look on her face she allows their gaze to meet again "Okay. Yes i know what you are talking about, but really that's never going to change. Nothing will come of those feelings and i am not willing to lose one of the most stable things in my life right now. I love this job and i really am ok with just being around her like this"  
>"I know that's how you feel. We have had this conversation a few times now, but you really have to see it Andy. She has feelings for you too"<p>

A quiet pained laugh fell from her lips as she shook her head "Nope i think my fairy godfather has this one thing wrong"

"Sweetie"

Andy pulls away from him completely "No Nigel can you just leave that conversation in the past because every time you bring it up it hurts me more than you think. Miranda is never going to see me as more than an assistant and she will never return the feelings i have for her. Dont you see Nigel every single time you tell me that she might, my heart breaks just that bit more. I don't think i can take much more before i completely break down. Please just no more about it"

Nigel pulls her back into his arms and with a tear in his eyes he speaks into her ear "Oh my god i am so sorry sweetie. I didn't think about it like that"

Standing there holding Nigel she finally starts to feel some parts of her strength coming back to her heart and gives into his comfort completely. Completely unaware that there is someone listening outside the door. Holding a well manicured hand to her chest with her own tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

***As before i do not have a beta, so any mistake is my own***

Returning back to the building after finishing up with her latest failed meeting with a potential designer. Miranda's mood is not pleasant. Frustrated over yet another talentless hack looking to work their way into Runways hallowed pages, yet not willing to actually work for it. She makes her way out the elevator and back through to her office.

Throwing her coat and handbag on Emily's table as she walks past, she observes an empty desk on the other side and her mood visibly worsens. Looking down at her phone as she passes her doors she notes the time and realises that Andrea must be on her lunch break. Slightly relaxing she looks at her desk and the vision upon it expels a great deal more of the tension she has.

Sitting on her desk is her usual coffee and the lunch she knows Andrea would have ordered. Making sure that if Miranda found time she would at least have food ready for her to eat. Faultless timing as always, it is still at a perfect temperature to consume. She takes her seat and begins to slice up her steak.

"Mmm perfect" she sits thinking, and as with many times when she has nothing else to do her mind fixates on her beautiful second assistant. Her usual confusing and rambling thoughts about how she would ever live without her. Wondering and hoping that she will still be available for Paris in a few months time. Yet not completely understanding why. Knowing though, that at some stage Andrea will want to move on in her career and follow her love of writing. She now believed that the time would be coming soon, as last month she had passed the year mark working for her and none of her assistants stayed after that. Well there was Emily but that did not count as far as she was concerned.

Lately there seems to be something hanging over her pretty little head and Miranda can not help but wonder if she was working out a way to change jobs and thus leave. Contemplating her behaviour over the last few weeks. She had noticed that Andrea had been somewhat withdrawn and had barely smiled. That was not evidence in itself but Andrea had always had a smile for her.

"Maybe she has had enough of me and wants to leave" A chill runs down her spine at that thought. It makes her want to seek Andrea out so she can know where she is. Just to make sure she was still there.

"Stop it. You are acting like an insecure teenager with a crush" is angrily told to herself.

"I just wish to see how she is. I miss her smile. She is truly stunning when her eyes light up and that full smile crosses her face. I need for her to tell me what is wrong. Than i can fix it. Nothing more"

Standing from behind her desk and the abandoned meal Miranda starts to go through all the places in her head that she knows Andrea goes for lunch. Until she recalls something that was said to Emily that morning about 'wishing to find a nice quiet place and hoping Nigel would just let her relax'.

"Hmm, maybe she went to his office" She makes her way out of her office and starts down the halls.

"Wait. What am i meant to do when i find her? Demand she tell me immediately how to make her smile? Bugger that's a stupid idea. No! Wait that is what is expected of me so she should not be too shocked. Maybe i could just start up a conversation and that in itself will shock her into either telling me, or becoming a mute?"

Internal rambling seems to also be the usual when it comes to Andrea and with no suitable conclusion in mind she decides to just wait until she see's her and 'go with the flow'

"I really have to stop watching those ridiculous shows Nigel recommends to me. They seem to have started lowering my IQ. I have never once 'gone with the flow' in my life and i am not going to start doing it now. I will simply ask her what is wrong. That's all"

Finally standing outside his office she notes the door is open and the room empty.  
>"Bugger. Now where am i meant to look?"<p>

Dejected and wandering through the halls Miranda makes her way down past where the Closet is located and to her shock she can hear Andrea's raised voice mentioning something about her mother and then what sounds like her friends blaming her for the break down of their relationships. Seemingly blaming her job and the changes that Andrea had made in her life.

Angry and shocked when she realises that Andrea is crying she wants to race into the room and hold her and comfort her, but too afraid to reveal her eavesdropping she just stands there and listens to Nigel do what it is she wants to.

Although jealous he is the one she shares all that with, she is also so very thankful that Andrea and she have a friend like this man in their life and vows that the plans she had in place to make what happened in Paris up to him in the near future, would soon be revealed to him.

Almost laughing she covers her mouth when she hears the smile in Andrea's voice. That however quickly turns to jealousy and anger when it is revealed that she has feelings for someone, and a female someone at that. Someone who in Nigel's opinion also has feelings for her.

Quietly she starts moving away from the wall with her hand now holding in a sob. Thinking who it could be that has stolen her Andrea's lovely heart. Realising that she had referred to Andrea as her's and at that possessive thought, finally she realises why it is so important for her to see Andrea's smile.

"I finally realise i have feelings for her, and it does not matter as she is obviously in love with someone else"

Coming to a stop when she hears her name mentioned and rather quickly realising that she is the one Andrea has feelings for, and by the sounds of it much more than a simple crush. In fact it sounds like she may be in love with her and is heartbroken due to what she fears will be her rejection.

Miranda stands there in shock with her hand now holding her chest, attempting to stop her heart beating out of her chest in what she feels towards the amazing woman. Joy fills her completely and tears begin to stream down her face, and she knows that this she can help fix. She will see that radiant smile once again.

With a slight spring in her step she makes her way to the closest bathroom to clean herself up so she can start on her preparations to woo Andrea and show her how she feels.

Standing there assessing her face and noting the state of her makeup Miranda comes to a startling thought.

"Woo? Goodness i have never wooed anyone in my life. I have no idea how to go about this. I have always been the chased and not the chaser. Bloody hell this may be more difficult than i thought."


	4. Chapter 4

****No beta, therefore any mistake is my own****

* * *

><p>Later that week after yet another strange encounter with Miranda as she dropped off the book, Andy is sitting at Nigel's loft waiting for him to get ready. They were going out and joining Emily and Serena at a nightclub for a night of letting go and relaxing, and of course many drinks will be necessary to achieve this.<p>

As Andy is sitting there she is contemplating her bosses behaviour and wondering if it is just her that has noticed it or if Nigel had as well.

"Nigel do you think there is something going on with Miranda? She has been acting wierd around me for the last couple days"

"Well not exactly, but she does seem rather unfocused"

Andy completely agrees and nodding her head "I agree, i have lost count of the amount of times i have seen her with a slight smile on her face, standing staring out the window in her office"

"Really? She smiled?"

"Yep and when i walk in the room she seems to i don't know? Watch me? and she has touched me on the hand a couple of times when i pass her things. I have taken the elevator with her every time the last 4 days and she has said thankyou to me. I have to say im freaking out a bit here Nigel"

"That there is nothing unusual. She has done certain things like that for months Andy. Should we really be talking about this after what we talked about the other day?"

"Well no, but there is something going on with her and i would be happier if i knew what it was."

Nigel walks into the lounge area where Andy is sitting and looks at her as though trying to work something out until he shrugs

"Okay first things first, we are not going out tonight. Ring the girls and see if they will come here instead. Oh and make sure they bring booze! I want some tequila and vodka"

"Um ok. I will ring them now and yeah?!"

After letting Emily and Serena know of the change in plans she starts to ask Nigel a question

"Okay so whats going on?"

"Nope you can wait until they are here and i have had at least 2 drinks"

"But?"

"Nope"

Resigning herself to the fact she sits back and soon her mind is wandering again, her thoughts on Miranda.

* * *

><p>Across town Miranda is sitting in her home office. The book in front of her open but obviously her mind is on something else. No, not something else 'someone' else.<p>

"This really is not like i thought it would be. She has started looking at me like i have lost my mind" She says with a sigh.  
>"Really did i think i could actually do this and it would work out? Maybe its just not meant to be"<p>

Depressed by that thought she knows that she clearly needs to think of a new plan in what she has named 'Operation Woo'

"I really do think i am going to need help with this, and, i know just the person"

Reaching for her phone she brings up the number of her trusted friend.  
>"Nigel here"<p>

She hears music playing in the background and the sound of female voices as he answers  
>"I need your help" She tells him "and i need it now"<p>

* * *

><p>"Um, Miranda?"<p>

Nigel pulls his phone back from his ear and looks at the display and sure enough it is Miranda on the display.

Walking into his bedroom he asks "What do i owe the pleasure of your call? because i am pretty damn sure that i am still sober enough to not be hallucinating"

"Really Nigel? Pray tell what are you doing?"

"Well let me see. I am sitting in my loft with some extremely beautiful women taking part in some very spirited drinking"  
>Laughing at her friends happy mood she asks "and who are these beautiful women? because as i recall correctly you are neither interested nor able to stand any time around those airbrained models we see day in and out"<br>"Ah my dear Miranda you are correct in that assumption. I would never willingly force myself to spend time with those swizzle sticks. However a pair of lovely assistants and our lead editorial staffer, with them i will spend any free time we can get. Especially when there are margarita's and booty shaking music involved"  
>"And who are these women of whom you speak?"<br>"Serena, Emily and of course your favourite assistant, Andrea"  
>"Andrea is there with you?" she whispers barely loud enough for him to hear.<p>

Somewhat worried Nigel responds "Yes Miranda she is. Whats wrong?"  
>"That is in fact the reason i called you just now. I have come to some realisations and it is making it rather hard for me to think of anything but her" Miranda confesses.<p>

Nigel's just sits there in shock, mouth open until he finally finds his voice "Oh my god you finally realised you are in love with her and that's why you are acting so strange these last few days"

"I hardly think what i have done is strange Nigel" she scoffs.  
>"Holy crap you really had no idea how you felt about her until recently?"<p>

"If you are going to be condescending to me than i shall simply hang up and find someone else to speak with about this"

"I'm sorry Miranda, i just thought you had realised before" Feeling guilty and properly chastised Nigel wonders at the topic of this conversation "So if i may ask, why is it that you are calling me about Andy"  
>Miranda sigh's "I think i may need some help and i thought that you might be able to give me some advice. She thinks i am insane correct?or that there is something wrong?"<br>"Um, well kind of. She is just concerned because you have acted somewhat unlike yourself the last couple days"  
>"Yes, i can see how she would think that. I have acted different around her. It was part of my plan"<br>"What plan would that be?"  
>"I was trying to woo her. Let her know i have feelings for her and find out if in fact those feelings were returned as i suspected. However it does not seem to be going to plan and i believe i have made a small mess of things"<br>"Woo? Did you just say that you were trying to woo Andrea?"  
>"Yes Nigel woo, do please try to keep up with the conversation"<br>"Right woo. Okay then. So what is it that you need help with?"

* * *

><p>Suddenly a loud banging and yelling as Andrea's rather distinctive voice is heard coming through the door.<br>"Nigel where the fuck did you go? Did you fall in the toilet or just asleep?"

Nigel groans and speaks into his phone with a giggle "Hang on Miranda i will call you back. I just have to deal with this"  
>Barely able to control her own snicker, she tells him "Very well" and hangs up.<p>

* * *

><p>Opening up his door Nigel is confronted with a rather amusing scene of Em and Serena dirty dancing with each other whilst Andy is dancing off by her self around his kitchen.<p>

"Oh god have you's drank all the booze already? I shall be rather disappointed if you have"

"No Nigel" Is heard simultaneously from the women

"Although i do believe you are rather behind in the margarita count" Comes from a rather content looking Emily who appears to be wrapped up in Serena's arms, much to Nigel's amusement. Although it did seem as if they were holding each other up already.

"Oh god yes please, and I need it now. That has to have been one of the most unexpected conversations i have ever had and you couldn't even wait for me to get of the phone. Look at you light weights, sloshed already"

Obviously the most sober out of the women and yet still slightly drunk, Andy looks at Nigel and starts shaking her finger "That was Miranda on the phone wasnt it? Why were you gone so long and what was so strange about it hmmm? Have you worked out why she has been so strange lately? You have to tell me because that is why we are here instead of at the nightclub"

Nigel appears to mumble something in reply.

"Okay what was that? I can't understand you at all"  
>"I am sorry Andy i know what is going on but i can not tell you right now. It's not my news to tell"<br>"Shit! Shes sick isn't she? I mean like really sick"  
>"No no no she is fine healthwise" He snorts "She has just worked some things out and is processing them in her own special way"<br>"Promise me Nige!"

"I swear Andy she is fine, you just need to relax around her a bit and i am very sure you will work out what is going on. Now i am going to the mens room and when i come back it is relaxing time" Nigel walks off and feels Andy's eyes on his back as he does.

Shaking his head he goes through the door he pulls his phone out straight away. Texting a message to Miranda. Telling her that he will come around tomorrow for dinner and they can talk properly then.  
>A reply comes back straight away with the short sentence 'Acceptable. 7pm' With that now sorted he prepares to go and enjoy the rest of the night, because he has a sneaking suspicion that things were going to get strange.<p>

He was right. Things are about to get strange but very amusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**No beta. Any and all mistakes are my own. Been a while since my last update, but you know how life is and all that bollocks. Anywho i hope you enjoy this latest offering.**

* * *

><p>The next morning dawns brightly and way too early, much to the pain and discomfort of the lone guest in Nigel's loft. After awakening just after 7am to a blinding light coming straight through the open curtains of the guest bedroom she found herself in, Andrea rushes into the bathroom and rids her stomach of whatever contents it contains. Moaning and groaning she lays her head on her arms that are resting on the toilet seat.<p>

"Oh my god i'm dying. This time i really did drink too much. Ha i hope those other shits all feel as bad as i do right now." Feeling her stomach starting to churn again, her head finds itself in the bowl "Argh i am never drinking that crap again" the muffled voice is heard saying. As well as some rather loud retching.

A good amount of time later. After a very refreshing shower Andrea finds herself shuffling slowly out to the kitchen. Eyes covered by a rather large pair of designer sunglasses that seem to be doing nothing for the massive headache that had taken place of the nausea she was earlier feeling.

She see's Nigel happily whistling away and seriously feels like ball gagging him and beating him unconscious with the fry pan he is banging away on.

"How the hell do you look so good? You drank as much if not more than me and now here you are making a huge amount of noise with a smug look on your face, looking all refreshed! I really don't like you right now... Your fired as my fairy godfather!"

A slight smirk on his face that appeared during her tirade, he does not say a word. He just walks around and places a large glass of water and some aspirin in front of her. Which Andy gladly downs and looks apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry. I really do not handle vodka hangovers well."  
>"That's fine sweety."<br>"So where are the other 2?"  
>"They were gone by the time i got up."<br>"Ah ok. I thought that we were meant to be talking about st... things."  
>"Yeah well we kinda got sidetracked somewhat 6, but at least we let our hair down for the night. "<br>"So what are you up to today Nigel?"  
>"I have nothing to do until dinner and then i am having that with Miranda."<br>"Oh ok you never said anything about that."  
>"Nope only found out about it last night. She has some things that she wants to talk to me about."<br>"Okay, but i mean she is ok? Right? I mean is she healthy and the twins are ok as well?"  
>"She is fine, and like i said she is just working some things out."<p>

Nodding Andy agrees to leave the topic alone for now "Ok we will be talking about this at some stage in the not too distant future right?"  
>"I agree. I'm sorry but just not right now."<p>

After relaxing eating breakfast and recovering for a while Andy decides that she wants to go for a walk around the weekend farmers market near where she lives. As she gets ready to leave she tries again to get Nigel to go with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"  
>"Definitely sure. I am not going to wander around for as long as it takes you to find what ever it is you are looking for, when i could just as easily be laying here on my couch enjoying hours of mindless tv."<br>"Okay then." she shrugs. "Enjoy the rest of your day and good luck at Miranda's tonight."  
>"Yeah im sure it's going to be ever so interesting." He says rolling his eyes and chuckling.<br>With a kiss on his cheek and a wave of her hand she walks out the door to find her way back to her neighbourhood.

* * *

><p>After a very relaxing and lazy day as predicted, watching mindless entertainment on tv. Nigel finds himself standing inside the foyer of Miranda's beautiful house. Having known her for many years and through many different situations he is somewhat unsettled to have her standing in front of him after the previous days conversation. Looking in her eyes and seeing a slight bit of nervousness before her ice queen mask drops in place. Not fooled and ready to get down to the reason he is there, he does what he knows is the stupid thing and opens his mouth without thinking.<p>

"Oh Miranda you have it bad don't you?"

With a raised eyebrow and a purse of her lips she walks off in the direction of the kitchen "By all means dawdle Nigel, you know how much i love to wait."  
>"Oh Miranda don't start that with me, you know damn well i know what you are up to. Now back to the reason you have me here?"<p>

Taking her seat at the counter she motions to Nigel to take the one across from her and does what Nigel thinks looks rather like a slump until, yep, a sigh, she places her elbows on the bench and her head in her hands.  
>"I am completely lost here, i have no idea how to make her understand the feeling's i have for her. I tried to and it just made her think I have gone bonkers."<br>"Miranda calm down, your British is showing."  
>"Very funny. I just proves how much this means to me. I am completely lost."<br>"You already said that."  
>"Nigel please!"<p>

Whilst this talk was going on Nigel watched her with hawk like eyes and a slight smirk on his face. Making a decision he just nods, stands and makes his way towards the kettle. "Just give me a few minutes to work this out in my head and then we will talk." Taking his life in his hands he turns back to Miranda looks her in the eyes "I am telling you this now Miranda. You hurt her and i swear there will be no place on this planet that you will be able to hide from me. I love her like she is my family. She has gone through so much lately. I really do not think that you are playing with her feelings just to scratch some itch, but if you are walk away now. She does not deserve that from you and well she just will not survive it."

Keeping his gaze, albeit with what can only be described as respect and a bit of anger in her eyes, she nods. "I promise i am in love with her and all i want is for her to know and if i am lucky enough to be given a chance by her then i know i will never take it for granted and i will show her for as long as she allows me how much she is in my heart."  
>"Well that's all i ask." He turns back to the coffee and in a short amount of time places Miranda's in front of her and sits back down with his own. "Right, grab your phone for me please."<br>The phone is passed to him. He shakes his head and passes it back to her "No. This you have to do yourself. I will suggest things but in the end you have the work it out."  
>"Yes, yes you are right." With a raised eyebrow and what can only be deemed as a smirk, yes a Miranda smirk if that can be believed. "Pray tell dear, what am i doing with my phone?"<br>"Flowers"  
>"Flowers? you can not be bloody serious? This is your wise plan? I think you have some sort of brain damage from the alcoholic beverages you consumed last night."<p>

Already frustrated a sigh escapes Nigel's throat. "Miranda this is just the first step. This is not going to be a quick thing. First you have to show her that you see her and know some of what she likes. What better way to do that then by showing how well you listen to her, and that you have noticed the things that please her. I am pretty sure you know enough about Andy from the watching you do. Nothing escapes you when it comes to her, you and i both know that. Now it is time to show her."

It seems Miranda now understands because she stands up and dials a number. While Nigel listens to her side of the conversation he knows Andy will not know what hit her and once Miranda is done there will be no doubt in her mind of Miranda's feelings.

"Hello Marie, I require one of your best bouquets. No, none of those pedestrian and predictable arrangements. I will tell you exactly what i wish for and you will make it. I want it to be perfect Marie you understand that. Now i would like these flowers i list. Calla lily, purple and blue, i know those are her favourite flower and colours. French jasmine, traditional colour. Pale and bold peach coloured roses. Yes both! Also a single dark red rose. The list i have given you need to be the ones most on display. It is imperative that you use these flowers. Now i shall leave the rest up to you. A card? Yes, i should do a card. How long will it take to arrange? Yes, that is definitely acceptable. I shall have Roy bring the card in an hour to add to it and he will also deliver them. Now i trust that you will not speak of this to another! Yes i hope so as well, and Marie, Thankyou." Miranda hangs up and immediately makes another call "Roy i need you to come here pick up a note, go to Marie's flower shop and then make a delivery to Andrea. Thankyou i shall see you soon then."

Miranda walks out the kitchen and returns a few minutes later holding a beautiful envelope as though it was the most precious of jewels.

"What did you write on that?" Nigel's curiosity gets the better of him.

Both hear a knock coming from the front door and Miranda makes her way towards it. "That dear sir is something that you will have to wait to hear from her own lips. Now if you will excuse me i am going to give this to Roy then we shall have this dinner."

* * *

><p>A short time later she returns to the kitchen where they both eat the tasty meal that Miranda had prepared. As Nigel is leaving after what turns out to be a rather enjoyable few hours Miranda's phone rings. Walking towards the foyer as she looks down to check the caller id, and suddenly stops frozen where she was and turns extremely pale. Looking at Nigel she speaks, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the ringing phone. "Andrea."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

** No beta, any mistakes are my own blah blah blah.**

**I am really enjoying the reviews you lovely readers are leaving, and although i do not mean to be evil, it appears i am actually rather good at it he-he. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and i will try to get the next one up within the next couple days :) **

* * *

><p>Andy sets off walking towards the subway. Making a decision she pulls out her personal phone from her bag and switches it off, deciding to just enjoy the beautiful day. The only people she would want to hear from had her work number and would call her on that anyway. Now that her hangover was getting better she noticed just how perfect the day is. Even with all thoughts going through her head she just wants to soak up the sunshine and wander around before returning to her lonely little apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she is making her way up and down the aisles at the organic market, wishing she had more hands to take everything she had bought home. The fruit and vegetables were especially nice this week and she made sure to stock up on them when realising that it had been a while since she had fresh produce in her fridge. She shakes her head at that sad thought but knows that there is no point buying a lot of food when you are only cooking meals for one. Takeaway and soup or 2 minute noodles had become her staple diet and her current size 4 body could attest to that. Leaning over to take a taste test of some nice smelling family made mettwurst she swears she can hear a familiar voice call her name. Looking up she realises the voice she had heard was in fact very familiar and belonged to someone she had no wish to have a conversation with. Walking away Andy hears the voice again and still makes no effort to stop. ' Not gonna happen. Just keep moving your butt and get home' Sadly those thoughts do not work out as planned and soon enough the person is walking next to her holding her arm trying to make her stop.<br>"Andy just stop!"  
>"NO! Get your hand off me right now Nate before i remove it from your body and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine!" This seems to loosen his grip and she pulls her arm away and begins to walk off again.<br>"Stop walking away from me and let me talk to you!"  
>"Ha! How bout no! I have nothing left to say to you. You blew it when you cheated on me and then put your hands on me in anger. As if the words you said to me were not enough to hurt me. You smacked me when i confronted you and you called me horrible things, but you know what really pissed me off Nate?" Leaning into his personal space with a sneer she does not let him answer "You insulted Miranda! You had no right to say one single thing you did. That was your major mistake and the last one you will ever make with me or towards someone i care about. Goodbye, and hope i never see you again."<br>"Care? What the fuck could make you care for that heartless bi..."  
>Laying on the floor holding his jaw he has no chance to finish the sentence.<br>Andy picks her shopping back up and walks away through the crowd that was gathered all without a backwards glance or word.

Shaking with the unresolved anger Andy makes her way into the apartment, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. Glad yet again that she had the locks all changed when Nate left. Walking into the tiny kitchen she starts putting away the things she had bought. Some of those things were definitely stored in a less than gentle way and the whole while she is mumbling to herself about stupid assholes and things she would like to do to part a of their anatomy with a blender. Slowly the anger is fading and the pain in her hand is starting to take place, at first it is a dull pain but quickly it is becoming agonising. An hour later not even the pain killers and ice she placed on it appeared to help and the swelling was getting worse and she was starting to think it might be time for a visit to the hospital. With a sigh she grabs her bag and starts to make her way to the closest hospital knowing that no matter what happens she is going to be somewhat incapacitated for work on Monday. 'I am going to have to give Miranda a heads up, but i might wait until i know whats going on before i do.' Deciding that the subway may not be the best of ideas she hails a cab and prepares for a long wait.

* * *

><p>Nearly 6 hours later Andy finally returns with a splint on her hand, some strong pain killers to last for the next couple days and diagnosed with a boxers fracture. Even with all of this she has decided during her long wait that it was damn well worth it and she regrets nothing. 'That asshole deserved everything he got and even if he calls the police i will say the same damn thing.' Looking at her pain killers she decides to have some dinner first because she has not eaten a proper meal since that morning when she was at Nigel's. 'Argh, i am going to have to give him a call after as well. Shit now i have to give Miranda and him a call. I wonder what time they are going to finish up their meal and chat. Nope, none of my business i am just going to sit here and wait for my soup to be ready then i am going to bed with my pain killers.'<p>

Soup eaten and pain killers taken, Andy is laying down on her couch in front of her TV starting to doze. Finally she decides it is time to head to bed and she can deal with the rest tomorrow. A short shower later Andy is dressed in her boxers and tank top ready to crawl into bed. Suddenly she jumps when there is a knock at the front door. Looking through the peep-hole she spots Roy standing there holding a stunning bouquet. She must have been standing there for a while looking because he knocks again. Opening it up she is looking at him with a look of confusion.  
>"Hey Andy, Miranda asked me to bring these to you." He goes to hand her the flowers and notices the splint on her hand and can barely hold back the sound of shock. "Hey what happened there? You didn't have that last time i saw you?"<br>"Oh, um ha ha. Yeah its pretty new i did it earlier today"  
>"Ouch. What did you do?"<br>"Ah i kinda fractured it. Its OK i have had some pain killers and it's not as bad as it was."  
>"Kinda fractured, whats that supposed to mean?"<br>"Okay, yeah, i fractured it in 2 places but like i said it's not that bad." Shrugging it off she changes the subject. "So... Miranda asked you to bring these here? Did she need me to sort out a delivery or something?"  
>Chuckling Roy hands them to Andy "No they are definitely for you. No one else."<br>"Um. Okay... Ah. I'm just gonna go put these in some water if i can find a vase. Did you want to come in?"  
>"No that's okay i have to get going, but you have a good night and hope the hand is going to be okay." He walks off chuckling to himself at the look of complete shock on the poor woman's face.<p>

"Right then. See you later." Andy takes a step back closing and re-locks the door still in disbelief that she has this stunning bouquet in her hands. Shaking her self out of it she moves into the kitchen and quickly finds a vase to place them in and sits staring at them. 'These are my favourite flowers, and wow look at the colours. They are my favourite as well. Holy shit look at that rose! Oh. There is a note in here' Picking the note out she quickly opens it and reads what has been written. Suddenly very glad she was sitting she reread it over and over, thinking this must be some mistake and if she stares at it long enough the trick will show itself. However minutes later the words remain the same 'I miss seeing your beautiful smile. My day is not complete until i have seen it and for far too long it has not been witnessed by my eyes. I live in the hope that one day that i shall have it directed towards me the way it used to. Miranda.' Still staring, her head and eyes moving from the note to the flowers she speaks into the empty apartment. "Holy fucking shit. What the.. How the..." Now it appears the staring is going between the flower, the card and her phone. 'Do i call her? I really need to know what is going on now. There is no way this means what i hope it does. Although Miranda would never do or say anything she does not mean. Shit this is confusing. She has been acting strange around me for weeks and yet Nigel said she has always been like this towards me but not as obvious as much as lately. Crap i need to know. I am going to call her and die of shock while i do. Shit!'  
>Holding her phone Andy's stomach filled with the fluttering of butterfly's, she finds the contact and dials the familiar number. The phone rings and rings. Just when Andy expects the phone to go to voicemail it is answered by a quiet voice yet one very recognisable.<br>"Hello Andrea."  
>Shocked to hear her voice instead of the voicemail message Andy is struck silent for a long moment.<br>"Andrea are you there or did you just call so i can listen to your breathing on the other end. I must admit pleasant as it is i would prefer to hear your voice as well."  
>Stunned out of silence Andy speaks. "Ah um sorry Miranda i was just um... Thank you for the flowers. They are very beautiful and my favourite. How did you know that i liked them? Did you mean what you wrote on the card? I just can't believe it. I mean thank you i just um. Shit."<br>It appears Miranda has found her rambling amusing because she hears her laughing. "Oh Andrea of course i know what your favourite flower and colours are and i also know many other things about you. I see you Andrea, even if you do not think i do. I most definitely do. As for the card. Do you think i would ever say something i do not mean?"  
>"Um wow. That is amazing i had no clue. I swear this has been one of the weirdest days i have had in a long time. Ha. Maybe the pain killers have kicked in and I'm dreaming all this from my couc..."<br>"Wait! What do you mean pain killers? Are you OK?"  
>Andy is shocked to head the worry in her voice. "I'm okay i will be able to work on Monday just with limited duties."<br>"Forget about work you silly woman and tell me what happened. Please?"  
>"Oh um yeah. I kinda fractured 2 bones in my hand."<br>"Oh dear how did you manage that? Do you need anything at all? I do mean anything Andrea. Forget it i will be there shortly."  
>Andy has no chance to answer her back and let her know she is fine because all she can hear is the dial tone. Miranda has hung up and from the sounds of it she is on her way to her apartment. "What the hell just happened?"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

** No beta. Mistakes are mine. All mine!**

* * *

><p>Andy was still staring at her phone wondering 'what the fuck just happened?' when she realised that Miranda. The Miranda Priestly was coming to her crappy little apartment... In her semi-crappy neighborhood to see her... To see her because she was worried about her... 'Worried? Miranda is worried about me? What the hell?' Looking around she decides it is clean enough. 'I doubt she expects the place to be showroom neat and too bad if she does, i am too sore and freaked out to do anything anyway.'<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Miranda has left her house after quickly packing a bag of what she believed was much needed supplies and a few clothes. Biding Nigel a quick goodbye she has jumped in her car and started to make her way. On the way over she has a moment of panic that 'her' Andrea was injured and vowed to take care of her as long as she will allow. 'I just hope i don't freak her out too much by coming over there and oh bugger.. Do i have everything i need in order to help her?... I will just make do.' Half an hour later Miranda had gotten control of her many rambling thoughts and has now arrived and somehow managed to find a suitable park. She grabbed her bag and made her way into the building.<p>

* * *

><p>Andy is sitting on her couch starting to doze off when she hears the knock at the door. Slowly she gets up and looks at the bouquet placed on her kitchen counter which sends a shiver down her spine as she makes her way to the door and opens it. "Hi. Um... Please come in."<br>Walking through the door Miranda places her bag on the floor and finds herself holding Andy's hand and looks in her eyes. "Oh Andrea what have you gone and done to your self? Does it hurt?"  
>"No, well yer it does hurt but it's not as bad right now..." Andy says as she looks down at her hand cradled so very sweetly and back up into Miranda's eyes. "Thank you."<br>"Whatever for?"  
>"Miranda please don't.. First you send me those beautiful flowers and the note. Wow i have never read words that have moved me as much as those, but not just that... You have driven all the way over here to see me when i told you i was injured and you are now standing here and i just... Thank you."<br>"Well.. I.. Andrea i could not very well just sit there and not come and see you. I was. I am worried about you."  
>Andy is standing there looking at Miranda's face and notices a slight blush has formed on her cheeks. "Would you like to sit, something to drink? Please forgive me Miranda, for my bad manners."<br>"Nonsense i am sure that your injury and me being here has thrown you off balance a bit. So may i stay and help you? I think i have everything i need and if not i can either run out and get it or get Emily to go get it."  
>"It's okay i have everything i pretty much need here and i am sure that whatever you have brought with you will be more than adequate. I just..."<br>"What is it? Please tell me."  
>"I am just really tired and need to lay down soon before i fall down. It's just a matter of working out where we will be sleeping. I'm thinking you can have my bed and i will sleep on the couch."<br>"Nonsense, i will not relegate you to sleeping on what looks like a comfortable couch to sit on. Although i doubt for someone your height it will be suitable or adequate for a good nights rest. I will take the couch, you the bed. You need comfort to help in your healing."  
>"No i can't make you sleep on the couch."<br>"Well then i suggest we both take your bed."  
>Andy's heart has pretty much jumped out of her chest at that thought and by the looks of the flush that has now traveled down to Miranda's chest, she is also affected by the idea.<br>"Oh... Um.. Okay i promise not to hog the blankets and give you space. Ah its um this way." Miranda grabs her bag from the floor and follows her. Trying not to fidget too much Andy walks through the doors that lead to the bedroom and takes in the state of the room and starts to pick up her clothes, blankets and pillows off the floor "Um shit. I obviously didn't know i was having anyone in my room and it usually isn't as bad as this."

Walking up to Andy with an amused look and a twinkle in her eye she stops her from her cleaning spree and leads her to her bed. "Just sit down or lay down please. This is fine. Its ok please just relax."  
>"Right well then if you want to use the bathroom it's just through that door and I'm just going to climb into bed. Do you have any particular side you use?"<br>Miranda makes her way to the bathroom after grabbing her sleep wear and is nearly at the door when she hears the question. turning back she stares into Andy's eyes. "Usually i sleep in the middle." At the look on Andy's face she turns back around, walks into the bathroom and closes the door with a giggle.  
>"Fucking hell..." Is heard exhaled from the room where Andy has fallen to the bed with a look of shock. 'I am so dreaming right now. Miranda does not giggle and yet that was what i heard. Screw this i am so dreaming' She makes her way to 'her' side of the bed and crawls in to wait for Miranda. Which turns out to be a very short wait because 5 minutes later after turning off the light in the bathroom she has crawled into the opposite side.<p>

After some minutes of uncomfortable silence Miranda sighs and speaks into the dark room. "So are you going to tell me the story of how you managed to injure yourself?"  
>"Long story Miranda. Let's just say i punched someone who has had it coming for a while now."<br>"Really Andrea violence? I did not expect that of you."  
>"Do not look down at me because of this! I have my reasons for why i did it although i doubt they will interest you very much anyway." Somewhat pissed off at the reaction she is receiving Andy rolls over away from Miranda and gets as close to the edge as she can. "Let me assure you Miranda. You are in no danger from me. However if you wish to leave please do so now because i am tired and damn sore and not in the mood to be looked down upon!"<p>

"I'm sorry. I did not mean what i said in the way that you think. I am rather worried that someone has caused you so much pain that you have had to defend yourself physically. Please understand there is nowhere else i would rather be than where i am right now. What caused all of this?" Miranda asks as she pulls on Andy's shoulder to try to have her face her. "I will understand if you don't want to tell me. I just... I want to know about you and im concerned for you."

Rolling over to face the stunning women laying next to her in the bed Andy is trying so very hard to understand how it is this is actually happening. "Okay i will tell you." Looking into her eyes, wiping away a tear that has escaped she nods and gets comfortable."Well then where shall i start? Okay. Paris!"  
>"Ah yes Paris... I wont apologise for what."<br>Andy cuts Miranda off "No i am not asking for that at all and i realised after i walked away and the phone in the fountain... Anyway like i was saying Paris. Before we left for there Nate, ah he was my boyfriend, he had split up with me, deciding that he didn't like who i had become and i was fine with that. I was sick of the yelling. Sick of the name calling. I was sick of the guilt and i was sick of his childish crap daily. I knew that he had been screwing around on me for a while but again i didn't care enough to do anything about it. I let him leave. So we get back from Paris and i stupidly was hoping that he had moved out and gone to Boston for a job like he had been told he was going to do. Imagine my surprise when i walk in late that night and there he is sitting there watching TV. Straight away he started his crap again and this time i lost it. I started to yell at him and try to get him out. He was obviously not happy with that and when i confronted him about the bimbo he had been screwing he snapped. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me up against the front door." At this point Andy has stopped holding her tears in and Miranda moves to pull her against her shoulder, fury coursing through her veins "I will ruin him. That idiot will never hurt you again and he will never work anywhere again!"  
>Pressing her face into Miranda's neck she sniffs through the tears. "You would do that for me?"<br>"Of course i will. No one deserves to be treated like that and especially not you. You deserve so much better. He never deserved you. "  
>"Thank you for saying that."<br>"Your very welcome. Now are you able to tell me more about this? If not its fine i understand you have been through rather a lot."  
>"I'm fine. I want and need to finish telling you about this. Right. So he has me pinned against the wall and is ranting and raving about how i had changed and how i thought i wasn't good enough for him anymore and then he said some things about someone i care for very much and when i tried to push him away... Well he hit me." Andy can literally feel Miranda shaking at this point. "Are, are you okay?"<br>"No i am not. He is finished. I am going to finish him. Now tell me how you managed to hide all of this? Did anyone know that this was going on?"  
>"I... Um after he hit me he pulled away from me and started to cry and i called the police and had them take him away and charges placed against him. I ah called Nigel, he came and helped me that night while i had the locks changed and had his stuff taken out. He, Nigel i mean. He wanted to tell you what had happened but i made him promise to keep it to himself and well he did. He helped me cover the bruises and well there you are..."<br>She hears a whisper come from Miranda. "Why would you not tell me? Did you not trust me?"  
>"Oh no Miranda i most definitely trust you. This had nothing to do with that though. I wanted to sort it out myself. I needed to be able to do this myself. I told Nigel the same thing when he asked me what he could do. He still ended up showing me how to use makeup and clothes to... Well yeah.."<p>

"I can most definitely understand that. I apologise again for jumping to conclusions. Please continue."

"After that my friends and family turned against me even more, would not answer texts, phone calls, emails. There had been some tension before but that seemed to tip it over to down right hostility. They did not at any point ask me to explain what had happened and they immediately took his side. I did not know at the time but i realised recently he had been telling them lies about why we were no longer living together and he had not mentioned the assault or police or his cheating or any of that. The only thing i am assuming he talked to them about was, well my job and um you. I only found out because one night a few weeks ago i had been forced into meeting with my 'friends' and there he was sitting smug and pleased with himself at their table. I was ambushed and i ended up walking out pretty much straight away. He must have come clean after i left because when i got up the next day i already had messages on my phone. They wanted to talk to me, they were sorry and more crap like that. About 3 weeks now this has been going on and they appear to have spoke to my mom and dad because i have had messages from them as well. I just don't know what to say to them and i honestly am still so very hurt and angry at what they did."  
>"That is very understandable you feel that way. They have betrayed your trust and it will hurt for a long time."<br>"Ha yeah Nigel said something like that as well. So this morning i was walking around the local farmers market and ended up seeing Nate, he chased me down when i tried to walk away. Grabbed my arm, said some more shit. I pulled away and started to walk away again and he tried again to get me to stop, at which point i turned back around and let loose. I told him off and i started to leave. Him being the idiot he is said something about the same person as before."  
>"Ah the same person that you said you care a lot about?" Miranda interrupts.<br>"Um yes."  
>"Okay. So i take it you were not very pleased about that?"<br>"Ha ha, um no, i was not i turned back around and i punched him as hard as i could in his jaw, he went down and i walked off. Came home and noticed how much my hand hurt. Went to the hospital and well, now here we are..."  
>"Good that arse deserved it! You obviously care very much for the person you were defending. They should be very proud of you for doing such a thing."<br>"Yes i do. I am actually in love with the person." Andy starts to roll away from Miranda. " I have to go the toilet. Be back in a bit."  
>"Andrea." She decides to take the chance. "I hope you can tell them one day. If the person you were in love with and protected was i, i would be pleased that you had protected me like that." Miranda looks down at the blanket covering the bed and starts tracing the pattern with her fingers.<br>"I.. Ah. Miranda." She puts her head down, turns back around to walk out the room and whispers whilst walking through the door. "It is you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Not beta read...**

**Had a fair bit of trouble with this chapter, You know life and all that crap but thanks to my amazing partner i have it back on track. So thank you sweetheart for your suggestions and making me giggle.**

* * *

><p>"Andrea." She decides to take the chance. "I hope you can tell them one day. If the person you were in love with and protected was i, i would be pleased that you had protected me like that." Miranda looks down at the blanket covering the bed and starts tracing the pattern with her fingers.<p>

"I.. Ah. Miranda." She puts her head down, turns back around to walk out the room and whispers whilst walking through the door. "It is you."

* * *

><p>Miranda is sitting on the bed staring at the empty door frame where Andy had gone, completely stunned and in shock. 'She just told me she is in love with me and im just sitting here like an idiot! Fuck that!' Miranda makes to jump out that bed and gets her feet tangled in the blanket. Falling over and hitting the floor. "Fucking stupid blanket, damn stupid clumsy arse feet. Bloody hell woman get off your knees, chase that beautiful woman down and tell her you are in love with her as well!" finally getting untangled she hears a slight snicker. Looking up she sees Andy standing leaning against the door frame with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, trying to keep back her laugh. "Well Miranda i must say that was the least graceful thing i have ever seen you do."<p>

"Yes well, i entirely blame you."

"Me?"

"Yes you tell me you are in love with me and walk away. I tried to chase you and well you saw the bloody results." Standing up she is moving slowly towards her Andrea who has started to get a look of panic across her face. "Andrea..." She draws out in that tone of voice that only she can do. "If you had waited just a little while longer i would have been able to respond to what you said. However you ran."

"Yes i did, but i came right back and heard you. I heard what you said Miranda."

"You... You did?"

"Yes although i believe i may be hallucinating, because i am pretty damn sure i heard you say you are in love with me as well."

"Well then it seems you heard what i said very well and no you are not hallucinating." Miranda is finally standing again in front of Andy and has taken her hand that is not injured in both her hands and is caressing it with her thumbs. Letting go with her right hand and keeping hold with her left she reaches up and lifts Andy's head so she is able to look her in her eyes. "Andrea i am in love with you. Completely, insanely, head over heels."

Andy lets out a huge sigh and tears start streaming down her face. "Really? You... You are?"

"Yes and if i am not being too forward i would very much like to kiss you."

"Um... Kiss me?"

"Yes Andrea. May i please kiss you?" At the nod of her head Miranda leans her face towards Andy and slowly and gently caresses her lips with her own and as she starts to pull back becomes very surprised at how her lips were chased and kissed back. For the way she was being kissed in that moment was the most beautiful and sweet moment she has had in her entire life. It felt as though Andrea was pouring every feeling and thought into that one perfect kiss. Its affect on her was profound and the tears that had threatened to come since she had found out Andrea was injured finally escape and start making their way down her face. Suddenly pulling back Andy looks at Miranda's face with a look of panic. "Oh shit i'm sorry Miranda i did not mean to push you like that."

"No Andrea please these are happy tears. Also if you recall i was the one that asked for a kiss."

Letting out what sounds like a sigh of relief. "Happy?"

"Yes darling i am so happy that you are okay. I am happy that we have finally shared our feelings and I am blown away from that kiss. I have never felt anything like that in my life. It was amazing. This is..." She leans up slightly and brushes her lips across Andy's chin and then draws her into a hug. "I knew it would feel amazing to be in your arms, but my thoughts and dreams never even got close to how good this feels."

"Miranda you blow me away with these words. I can barely remember my name let alone describe how happy i am right now." At that Miranda starts laughing. The sexy husky sound coming from her lips sends shivers all the way though Andy's body. "I think what you just said was more then perfect Andrea, but my dear i do believe that it is time for us to lay down so you can get some rest." Even though she has no idea how. Miranda somehow pulls herself away from the comfort of her Andrea's arms and starts to make her way to the bed. Turning back as she climbs in Miranda notices that she is still standing there with a look of complete shock on her face. "For sleep Andrea because i am sure that right now neither of us are ready to... Well you understand. Right?"

"Of course Miranda. I think i may be in shock. I'm not completely sure if i am dreaming this or not." Turning off the light she makes her way to Miranda with a massive grin on her face and her eyes sparkling with happiness. "I want nothing more than to lay here with our arms around each other and wake up next to you."

"Good now come here." Miranda pulls Andy in her arms and with a content sigh they cuddle into each other with Andy's injured hand resting across Miranda's stomach. Noticing her struggle to stay awake Miranda places a kiss on Andy's head and closes her eyes. "Go to sleep love and i will be here when you wake up." Soon the only sounds heard in the room are the soft snores of sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning had arrived and much to the annoyance of both women and instead of enjoying the closeness they had at that moment a phone was heard ringing. Andrea drew herself from Miranda's embrace and passed her the ringing mobile phone. Quickly looking at the caller id her face lights up and she answers. "Bobbsey. Yes i miss you and your sister as well." Andy listening into the conversation lays with a happy and content smile on her face before the throbbing in her hand forces her out of bed to take her next dose of painkillers and to answer the call of nature. Hearing Miranda still speaking with the twins once she has finished in the bathroom Andy decides to go and hunt down some food thinking how glad she is that she went the market yesterday. Coffee pot brewing away Andy stands at the fridge trying to decide what to make for them when she hears the quiet footsteps behind her. A beautiful grin makes its way across her face when without pause a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and a gentle kiss is placed on the back of her neck. Miranda's voice caresses her ear as she speaks. "What are you doing in here? You should be laying down or at least sitting resting."<p>

A slight shiver runs through her body and she turns to wrap her arms around Miranda. She places a gentle kiss on her lips. "I am looking for something to eat. Is there anything you want?" Judging from the heated gaze and dilated pupils it is rather evident what is on Andy's mind and it is evident from the shiver that runs through Miranda's body her thoughts are the same. Her forehead drops onto Andy's shoulder and she groans in frustration. "Argh... You are all together too tempting my dear."

"Ha! I'm the tempting one? You are standing here in my kitchen in my arms in those clothes and you are calling me tempting?"

"I hardly think that..." It is evident that she has more to say but with the younger woman lips pressed against hers she can barely remember what that more may have been. Eventually after pulling away Miranda grabs her hand and leads her to the couch. "No arguing with me, now sit here and i will organise something for breakfast."

"Yes Miranda."

Sitting on the couch much later after what turned out to be a very nice meal the two women are discussing the movie they are watching rather passionately. "No Andrea he is not the ultimate anti-hero. He made his choices and chose to follow the evil."

"Seriously? He was forced to take that path. Yes he made the ultimate mistake but by then the dark side had taken too much of his control away. He was evil because he had no other choice."

"I really can not believe we are arguing about this."

"Ha ha, i prefer to think of it as a healthy debate. How about we just agree to disagree on why Darth Vader became the way he did."

"I agree." Holding out her hand in order to shake on the point they both clasped hands and looked in each others eyes. Noticing the smile in her eyes Miranda started laughing, Andrea pleased joined in. Still laughing 10 minutes when later they hear Andrea's phone ring the happy mood they had suddenly dropped when Andrea looked at the caller ID. "Who is it Andrea?"

"Um its my mum again." Pressing the disconnect button and sending the call to voice-mail Andy turns her phone off. "Well that takes care of that."

"Indeed it does."

Settling back into the couch Andy places her head on Miranda's shoulder and arm around her waist. "I know i will have to deal with all that stuff at some point, but right now i am going to sit here snuggling with the beautiful woman i am in love with and enjoy this moment."

"Stuff? Really Andrea? Although i could not agree with you more, except you are the beautiful one here my love."

"Hmm again we have to agree to disagree."

Chuckling Miranda just nods her head and they lay back to watch the next movie in Andy's Star Wars collection.


End file.
